


Eyes in the Sand

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Series: Failed Mission [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Genjutsu, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Sunagakure after A Failed Mission and stuff happens with Gaara and Naruto...or does it? Light yaoi and getting undressed. No lemon. Sorry GaaNaru/NaruGaa lovers, I just couldn't make them go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- December 8, 2010. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!

Sand, endless amounts of sand. It was nothing like Konoha. Where the grass and trees were lusciously green. This village was harsh and unyielding, still people prospered but not as friendly as comforting as his home. Naruto was standing in the Kazekage's office, staring out at the hidden village of sand as the sun set.

Soon, the blazing desert would be swallowed in cold darkness of night. Sakura had been working on Kankuro all day and his condition had improved greatly, now she and Kankuro were both resting. Kakashi was sending a letter to the Hokage to let them know that they would be returning soon, they would be leaving the next morning. Naruto had been eating heartily, a good day's work deserved a good day's meal, until something had caught his attention. It had taken Naruto a while to notice, as he was focusing on his food instead of his surroundings.

Sand was indiscreetly surrounding the blonde ninja, it was careful not to fall into the food while attracting Naruto's eye unsuccessfully. After several minutes of no success, the sand traveled to single spot next to the bowl of food, compacting in on itself to create a spherical object. It formed a smaller circle on and its creation was complete. It hovered above the table next to Naruto's elbow silently.

Still Naruto did not see it, so in a last ditch effort to catch the attention of the ninja it rose several inches and moved right in front of Naruto. Finally, Naruto noticed the eye he stared at it for several seconds and pushed his bowl away. Now, Naruto had no knowledge of any of his friends being able to make an eye out of sand but he did know someone who could manipulate sand at will. He watched as the eye disintegrated and the sand swirled around on the table before flowing out onto the street. Naruto paid for his meal and inhaled the last of it before following the sand. If Naruto was right, Gaara wanted to talk to him.

Naruto followed the swirling sand straight to the Kazekage tower. When it was obvious the sand was leading Naruto to the Kazekage office, he jumped ahead and got to the door that led inside before the sand. He walked inside and found it empty. Confused, he looked under the table, the only hiding spot in the room and Gaara was not there. So Naruto straightened and looked out the window to see the sight he was now looking at. A feeling of complacent longing found its way into Naruto's mind, one that he couldn't ever remember having. A door clicked shut which brought Naruto out of his thoughts; he turned around and saw Gaara in front of the door. Happily, Naruto smiled.

"Hey what's up Gaara? Finally found a place where those fan girls will leave you alone?" Gaara blinked, then smiled a little and nodded.

"I guess so." The redhead still stood in front of the door, for reasons that Naruto didn't know. In fact, this was the Kazekage's office, his office, Gaara was the Kazekage.

"So what did you want to talk about, you didn't call me here just to admire my good looks did you?" A cheesy smile on the blonde's face made it apparent that he was kidding; he leaned on the desk and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No." Gaara gave his short answer without the blink of an eye. There were several reasons why Gaara wanted to talk to Naruto, technically he wasn't lying, and he did want to take in the beautiful sight that was Naruto but that was only one of the reasons.

"So what is it?" Gaara's eyes traveled to the floor and he walked up to the desk and stood next to Naruto, eyes still downcast. Naruto assumed that something was wrong with his friend but it wasn't that exactly. Gaara was nervous, he had never confessed something so personal. These new emotions he had been feeling ever since he found that he could love and be loved. Naruto's gaze continued to grow more quizzical, wondering why Gaara had wanted to talk to him.

"I have a question." Gaara started, still staring at the desk.

"Well ask away Gaara, I've got nothing better to do be doing." Naruto straightened Gaara turned to face him a very small blush dusting his cheeks.

"If," Gaara started the hesitated, still staring at Naruto. How could he word it so that this blonde ninja could understand? "If you liked someone, loved, even more than that, what would you do?" Gaara, embarrassed, blinked; he still wished to know his answer so he did not avert his eyes. The blonde frowned and crossed his arms thinking hard.

"Huh?" Smartly, he let Gaara know he was confused.

"I love my family, I love my village but I love someone differently than my family or people, I love them more than everything else, what do I do with these emotions? Why do I have them?" As Gaara explained what he was confused about Naruto walked around the room, moving his crossed arms from across his chest to behind his head. Gaara watched him, pale green eyes watching intently. Naruto felt his heart start beating rapidly at the thought of Gaara watching him but the reason why escaped him quicker than he could think that something was wrong.

"So what you're saying is you love someone more than you love anyone else?" Naruto walked back to the desk, right in front of Gaara who blankly stared at the blonde. "I think that's called being in love with someone Gaara." The Kazekage tilted his head and the area between his eyes crinkled-if he had eyebrows they would be furrowed in confusion.

"What," Gaara looked into Naruto's blue eyes, searching for the answer that he couldn't find.

"Is the difference?" Naruto finished the red head's question, an intense ripple of lust traveled across his body. He took a step closer, invading the red heads personal space, or at least societies set space. A grin on his lips but it wasn't the openly wide grin that everyone knew; it was a seductive grin that very few had ever seen.

"When you love someone, they're like your brother or sister to you. You would give your life for them, but when you're in love they're more than family, you get chills every time you see them, heart beats every time you hand accidentally brushes against theirs and you would kill anyone to save them-no one can stand in you way to get to them." Naruto took another step closer to Gaara, their faces now inches apart.

Gaara felt something stir inside of him, it was similar to what he felt for his brother and sister but completely different. There was a physical reaction, he could hear his heart beating and his hands felt unnaturally sweaty.

"I think I'm in love." Gaara spoke quietly, his face grew hot, Naruto could see the blush spreading across the Kazekage's cheeks out of the corner of his eye. He was focusing on the red heads green eyes.

"I'm jealous, Gaara, who's got your heart?" Naruto, if it was possible, leaned even closer. Their foreheads touching-blonde hair and red hair mingling together. Gaara stared into bright blue eyes that were endlessly filled with seductive play and lustful want. There wasn't even the slightest notion of question or rejection in those mesmerizing eyes.

"You do." Gaara whispered. The words caused shivers to run up Naruto's spine and a full blown mile spread across his face. They kissed, all Naruto had to do was lean in just a centimeter more. Gaara watched Naruto close his eyes and slowly followed suit, letting himself be kissed by the blonde he was in love with.

Their bodies were pressed up against each other, Naruto had come closer and Gaara was stuck between the blond and his desk, tan hands found Gaara's thin hips underneath the thick Kazekage's robes and lifted them up. Gaara gasped as he felt himself being lifted from the floor and set on the edge of his desk. He spread his legs and allowed Naruto to move closer to him, between said limbs. Happily, Naruto wedged himself comfortably and let his hands wander the lower regions of the red head's backside.

Gaara made a small noise and nipped at the blonde's lips, begging to play. Naruto complied, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip into the others. They battled for dominance, robed arms twisting around Naruto's neck to smash their already close faces together. Naruto won the battle of tongues and victoriously mapped his opponent's mouth, teasing the other with his tongue.

Moans escaped Gaara's normally quiet mouth. He never before had felt the sensations that Naruto was causing and couldn't help himself from vocalizing his surprise and pleasure. When the need for air became priority, Naruto pulled away. Both were left out of breath and stood still, looking into the other's eyes. Gaara's hands unwound around Naruto's neck and instead cupped the blonde's chin in his hands.

Gaara's eyes refocused and the action caused the two fly backwards, off the desk and heading straight for the floor. Naruto was surprised by all of the actions, Gaara suddenly and uncharacteristically jumping on him. He hadn't been expecting it and stared into those green eyes as they fell, something inside him twinged just then but he couldn't think about it in his stupor.

Sand stopped their fall barely a foot above the floor. It shifted, molding to the contours of the blondes back as its master hungrily pushed his lips against Naruto's, teeth nipping, begging for that talented pink muscle to come out and play. Naruto quickly fell out of his stupor and opened his lips, giving the other what he was seeking. The sand swirled around them and quickly made a circular shape, trapping its master and lover inside. The sphere left the two shinobi in utter darkness. Naruto took the opportunity to further explore the body that hung above him, blindly tugging at the Kazekage robes. Gaara was the first to pull away now, his breath coming out as small gasps; his entire body was quivering with what he could only describe as excitement.

Hands still fumbled with the long stretches of cloth and Gaara was annoyed that they were so cumbersome to take off. Immediately, his hands reached up and hurriedly pulled his attire off his body.

When he had gotten part of it off he dropped it beside Naruto, as soon as the annoying robe had appeared beside Naruto his hand immediately shot up to touch the newly free skin.

"Gaara." Naruto whispered. The twinge reappeared but he ignored it. Fingers touched a smooth expanse of skin-his arms were hairless, they ghosted upwards to shoulders and neck and then down to Gaara's nipples. Even though those pink nubs of sensitive skin were hidden from Naruto's sight by darkness he could still feel them hardening just by brushing his finger tips against them.

Gaara's breath had eased and now Gaara inhaled sharply, hissing at the shivers that traveled up his spine. Leaning down, Gaara reclaimed Naruto's lips in a soft albeit needing kiss. Naruto felt himself grow harder, he found the red heads stomach, a mess of defined, tensing muscles lay there, clenching and unclenching against his cold touch.

"You're really turned on aren't you? I haven't even touched you down there yet." Naruto whispered. Gaara moaned and ground his hips into Naruto. Their clothed erections rubbing up against each other in the most delicious way and yet, it didn't seem quite…right. With his hands placed at Gaara's hips, set in a tight grip as pleasure sent chills all over his body, it took all his concentration to not grind back.

"Fuck Gaara." Naruto grit out, his teeth clenched and suddenly sat up, Gaara still sat up right on the blondes lap in the sphere of sand, they were sitting so close their noses were nearly touching but still they could not see the others face. What Naruto had said was still ringing in both their ears.

"Do I need to ask?" Gaara's low husky voice doing nothing to calm down Naruto's libido or his brain still only half functioning. Naruto didn't reply but instead rubbed his thumbs against Gaara's hips. Gaara leaned forward, his forehead against Naruto's and whispered. "I love you, please fuck me." Naruto pushed Gaara down, sort of gently and reattached himself to his lover's lips, his hand moved inward and toyed with the band of Gaara's shorts.

When Naruto begin to pull down the shorts, the sand began to shift, Naruto noticed but it had yet to interfere with his ministration so he continued on. Exploring every crevice, nook and cranny that was Gaara's mouth, sometimes indulging the others tongue to play with them.

With some effort, Naruto got the shorts off Gaara's legs and set them down next to Gaara's legs only to have them disappear under his touch. He had broken his kiss to slip the shorts off and instead of going back to those sweet, practically irresistible lips Naruto found one of those perky nipples and licked it slowly, sensually.

A gasp that melted into a moan escaped the red head; Naruto knew he was heading in the right direction. The weird feeling be damned. Placing a hand close to where the blonde thought his lovers head would be he found cloth. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see only darkness; he thought to himself that this had been what Gaara's sand had been doing. Gaara continued to moan as Naruto's tongue was replaced with fingers that massaged then pinched simultaneously.

"Am I-" An intake of breath as Naruto's fingers pinched harder "-The only one who's going to get naked?" The pinching finger returned to massaging as Naruto assessed the situation lust clouding all thoughts but of Gaara. Finding that he was still fully clothed he released Gaara's nipples and planted slow gentle kisses along Gaara's jaw line.

"You're right Gaara, I'm not naked. That's going to change right now." Naruto whispered quietly. He found the zipper of his jacket and unzipped it quickly. Now the problem lay with finding enough arm room to get his jacket off.

Sensing the problem Gaara opened the sphere of sand-the light of the setting sun splayed across Gaara's face and chest, pert nipples begging to be touched. Surprised by the light and now more space to move Naruto stepped out of the shell of sand and pulled off his jacket. Gaara sat up and watched Naruto strip, one of his hands flicking to his desk. Sand pulled itself away from the shell and wrapped around his desk, found a drawer on the top left corner and opened it.

It found what it was looking for and pulled the tube of lube out then retracted back into the sphere, the lube coming to rest in Gaara's hand. All the while Naruto had dropped his pants and pulled his shirt over his head with Gaara watching all the while.

Standing in the Kazekage office in only his ramen boxer shorts, Naruto felt a little awkward. He looked up at Gaara and saw him sitting there in his underwear, nipples still hard and biting his lower lip while staring dazedly at Naruto's bulging crotch. His eyes glazed over once again, if that didn't turn Naruto on, nothing would.

All awkwardness and knowledge of where they were left Naruto's mind and he slid off his boxers, Naruto released his member from its confinement. A grin spread across Naruto's face when he saw drool slip from the corner of his red heads mouth.

"Now who's the one not naked?" Naruto grinned and climbed back into the levitating surface of sand; stalking toward his prey-member bouncing with every step. A small wave of chills ran up Naruto's spine when Gaara leaned forward and met Naruto in a kiss; it was short and sweet because Naruto was fingering the rim of the only article of clothing on either of their bodies, trying to ignore the feeling that something was wrong. Gaara lifted his hips up, Naruto swooped in and stole his underwear, dropping it on the sand, as it shifted, dragging the underwear to the pile of clothes underneath Gaara.

Naruto admired Gaara's manhood with most of his attention, the rest of it trying to figure out what was stopping him from fully enjoying the view. A finger being raised to touch the pale member, it traced a vein to the head and circling the tip sensuously. Rumbling escaped Gaara's throat and he bucked his hips upwards.

"I didn't know you could purr, Gaara," Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear, his finger traveling back down the erect member. "That's a major turn on for me." Gaara purred louder and was rewarded with Naruto's entire hand grabbing his cock and stroking it roughly.

Another wave of cold chills ran up Naruto's spine and this time he couldn't help but think something was wrong. "Naruto?" Gaara asked. The blonde's grip had loosened as he stared dazedly at nothing.

"Something's wrong." Naruto took his hand off of Gaara's dick and jumped out of the bed of sand, looking for the clothes he had taken off just moments before.

"Naruto?" Gaara called out, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"This," Naruto glanced back then started to pull on his boxers. "This is wrong, I-" Naruto had his underwear on, shook his head and reached for his bright orange pants.

"You're not making any sense," Gaara got up and stood behind Naruto, wrapping his pale arms around tan abdomen muscles as Naruto tried to pull his shirt over his head. "I love you Naruto." Gaara whispered as his member rubbed up against Naruto's clothed ass. Naruto wrestled his body away from the red heads arms and pulled the shirt on. When Gaara tried again to embrace him, the blonde forcibly pushed his naked friend away.

"No Gaara," Naruto gritted out, he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No you don't." Gaara looked up into Naruto's eyes, bright green eyes trying to convey any type of emotion and failing. "This is wrong Gaara, you don't love me," Naruto raised his hands, raising his voice along with them in anger and confusion. "You love Rock Lee god dammit!"

Gaara took a step back, mouth agape, his sand immediately moved to cover his nakedness, as though he had just realized it. "Fuck Gaara, what did we think we were doing? Your in love with Rock Lee, we were planning to talk to Tsunade to have him be a representative here just a few days ago." Naruto shook his head. Gaara stared at him with wide eyes, mouth open; completely frozen where he stood and Naruto thought for a second that the Kazekage wasn't breathing. Suddenly Gaara closed his mouth and blinked.

"But you love m-" He started but Naruto flew at him, fist aimed for Gaara's face. Of course sand blocked the attack and Naruto's knuckles could possibly be broken but it quieted Gaara like Naruto wanted. Naruto withdrew his fist, the sand returned to covering Gaara, blue eyes met green.

"You love Rock Lee, Gaara, I love Sasuke. I don't know what happened to make us do that but I don't love you like that Gaara, I can't," Naruto sighed heavily. "I promised to help you talk to him, do you remember that? I talked to you about him and what he likes for hours." Naruto pleaded with Gaara, then after a second of staring at his Jinjuriki friend he turned around and bent over, hands covering his face. Groaning he straightened, head arching back.

"What the hell am I going too say to bushy brows? "Hell, what am I going to say to Sasuke when he gets back?" Naruto sadly looked to his friend, half of his body covered in sand and wide green eyes staring, as though he was frozen in time again. "Gaara?" Naruto sighed, suddenly a crack in Gaara's forehead split his love tattoo in half-then his entire body turned to sand and disintegrated. Naruto stared at where Gaara had been in slight shock, exhaustion hit him like a train.

Blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and the world swirled-objects blurring together. Then darkness as Naruto succumbed to it. Collapsing on the floor in a heap. Unbeknownst the now unconscious blonde ninja the room continued to blur and then fade. The Kazekage's office disappeared; replacing the room was one of the guest rooms in the tower, Naruto lying on the bed the exact way he had collapsed.

The guest room was sparsely decorated, a bed, desk, chair and rug with a backpack sitting on it in the middle of the floor, clothes peeking out from the opened pocket. In front of the door of the room stood Gaara and Kakashi, Gaara fully clothed and releasing his hands from the genjutsu seal he had been using. Kakashi glanced at Gaara then back at Naruto, his one eye staring unblinkingly at the prone figure of his once pupil now teammate.

"What did you want to know?" Gaara asked his tone void of any emotion, contrary of what went on in the genjutsu.

"Did he tell you what happened the night of their last encounter?" Kakashi asked. Gaara shook his head; Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll still keep an eye on him, it may look like Sasuke's visit did more good than harm but until we know what exactly happened we can't be for sure." Gaara nodded as his sand opened the door, it swung open quietly and the sand silently slid back into the robes of the Kazekage uniform.

"I also will talk to Hokage-sama about placing a," Kakashi hesitated as he walked through the doorway. "Representative here now that the treaties have been finalized." Gaara nodded, closing the door of Naruto's guest room.

"How did you know?" Gaara asked, they walked down a hallway slowly on the way to the real Kazekage office.

"About Sasuke?" Kakashi was answered with a nod. "I trained them; I know them sometimes better than they do themselves. After two and a half years they still have their little nuances, some that only someone who's spent a lot of time with them and studying them could notice." Gaara's eyes narrowed by the tiniest fraction but he made no comment. "Naruto loves Sasuke, he's made it obviously clear in several ways, what isn't clear is how Sasuke feels for Naruto."

"Kyuubi." Gaara muttered, they turned at an intersection and continued to walk down empty halls.

"Right." Kakashi nodded and glanced at the red head. "Sasuke wants Itachi and Itachi wants Kyuubi so Sasuke will cut the chase and go for what his brother wants. Hokage-sama fears that will be the case." They reached the Kazekage office and stood outside the door.

"You think differently?" Gaara asked, Kakashi just bowed politely.

"As much as I enjoyed our conversation I've afraid I must go and send word to the Hokage about our plans for returning home, if you'll excuse me." The white haired ninja turned and left Gaara standing at the door of his office. His green, emotionless eyes staring at the retreating figure, as he considered many possibilities of how to take this encounter with the white haired jonin.

Inside Naruto's room sand swirled in a corner, compacting into a sphere. The sphere skirted across the rooms floor and rose above the bed, an eye it quickly formed and waited for its master to close an eye to see what the eye saw. Kakashi wouldn't be the only one keeping an eye on Naruto.


End file.
